Babymagic
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: She hates him. He ruined her life, though Klarion doesn't share the feelings Zatanna has for him. Rated T for language and other teenager things. Chapter 4: Ruining a moment.
1. Saved by Chaos

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the following characters but if I did Jason would have been Robin in Young Justice :P *Sighs* Poor Jay : (**

* * *

Pulling the white hood over her head, Zatanna cocks her head up, looking at the crimson red lightning being shot through the sky.

"Team: Switch to defense." Aqualad cries out as a blast of red fire was sent his way.

The teenagers obey their leader as they run to find shelter from the chaos hovering above them but the snow kept their movements quite slow.

Klarion cackles, petting his familiar.

"You kiddies are no match for me! Surrender or else I'll think about not to kill you in the most brutal way possible." The Lord of Chaos snarls at them as he floats above in the sky, his black onyx eyes wandering for a target.

The Team is currently in Antarctica fighting against the witch boy. The weather is cold and icy, not to mention the constant sneezing of Kid Flash and the bright _green gem_ that for some odd reason (Must be a part of Klarion's evil plan) shines bright in the sky.

_Things are, well, not going good._

A small feminine mumble can be heard clearly in the freezing atmosphere. "_Wons sllab kcatta mih." _Zatanna whisperes, her ocean blue eyes glaring at the witch boy.

As if life has been breathed into it, snow bunches itself into a million snowballs before shooting itself at Klarion. He, however, smirks (something Zatanna hates) and as soon as he does, the snowballs explode in thin air, tranforming into beautiful snowflakes.

The three piece suited boy laughs making Zatanna's blood boil. "You're still a Baby magician aren't you?" He inquires, teasingly with a smirk spread across his face.

Suddenly, Klarion looks up and his smirk morphs into a grin as Teekle meows happily. Bright green light can be seen coming from the other side of the huge ice-berg they were fighting on. He shoots up in the air, racing to the source.

Zatanna narrows her eyes as she sees him flying to the brightly shining gem and she hears Aqualad.

"Team, do not let Klarion get his hands on the gem!"

And then she feels everything shake. Her eyes travel back to the sparkling green gem and she knows that its power is doing this.

Without wasting another second, the black haired beauty runs, she runs over the snow and nearly trips but she continues; ignoring the yells of her teammates to stop but she can't, she doesn't want to. She wants to defeat Klarion; she wants to beat him until he's dead. He was the reason her father became Dr. Fate; he's the reason she can't hear her father's laugh nor can she feel his hug.

Zatanna's standing over ice now. Her crystal blue orbs are fixed on the dark black figure in the sky and she raises her hands, ready to yell out a lightening spell when she hears _something_ and her throat goes dry.

_The ice._

The ice beneath her begins to _crack_.

Her eyes go wide as she realizes she's on thin ice whose cracks are getting wider and wider with every passing breath taking second. She whips her head at her teammates who are far from her, so far that they can't reach her and maybe can't even see her.

She partens her lips, wanting to chant a levitating spell but her heart tells her that her time is up. A piercing scream escapes her lips as the ice beneath her cracks up, opening its hungry mouth and swallowing her in, drowning her into its chill waters and her eyes are squeeze shut as her body feels the pricking of a thousand needles.

* * *

Klarion stops in thin air before whipping his head down for the source of the terrifying scream and his eyes widen. He can swear he saw Babymagic collapse between the broken ice and now was pushed inside the freezing water.

He feels his heart tie itself into a tight knot and the air in his lungs disappears (what an odd feeling,) but the immortal boy pays it no mind. He looks down at the cat in his arms whose tossing him worried looks before giving a small 'meow' and gesturing towards the shining green gem.

The witch boy turns to the gem before snapping his head back where Zatanna had fell into and Teekl clearly doesn't like what he's thinking.

Having an internal battle with himself he gives out a huge groan. "I can't believe I'm gonna do this," He pouts in his childish voice as Teekl's ruby red orbs widen.

He summons a red teleportation portal before pushing Teekle in it. "Stay there," He growls, looking over Teekl who was sitting on a nearby slope of snow, her orange fluffy tail swishing from side to side and he could hear her warnings and scolds.

Rolling his eyes, Klarion shoots where the magician was before diving into the chilly water.

He grits his teeth lightly as he feels the icy water prick him like a hundred needles but he's the Lord of Chaos, of course he can take it.

He looks around, his eyes searching for a familiar brunette and finally he spots her and the knot in his chest tightens. Quickly, he swims over to her and he scowls thinking that he should leave her there but he shakes off the idea, taking a hold of her.

Her heart's beating, he can tell that and he can clearly see that she's unconscious.

With the slight wave of Klarion's arm, a red portal appears. He pushes Zatanna in before following suit.

The portal transports them out of the icy water and onto the soft and cold snow.

Klarion takes a deep inhale as he sits upright, panting slightly. His attention then turns to Zatanna whose eyes are closed and breathing is slow. The witch boy gives her worried looks (and he can't freaking believe he's worried for a human), seeing that her creamy skin color has changed to a light blue and her lips are turning an even darker shade of blue.

She begins to shiver, her body is aching and the cold is killing her. She gives a loud sneeze but she isn't waking up. Klarion touches her hands and he's surprised to realize she is as cold as the ice they were in before.

With gentle hands, he slips his right hand underneath her petite back and his left behind her head, his pointy fingers interlocking with her dark hair before giving her support and pulling her up.

He has no idea how humans give CPR but he knows how he does. He leans down to her ear, his voice soft. He murmurs something, a spell perhaps and her blue eyes flutter open.

_Am I dead? _She thinks and that's when she sees Klarion eyes, his dark lifeless eyes. She stares at him and he stares back. She tries to digest his presence but she can't help but feel his hands supporting her body and his face such a small distance away from hers.

Her clothes are still wet and she shivers again, unconsciously tightly gripping his arms and she can feel that how warm he is. Even if his hair is wet and he's looking at her with clueless eyes, she feels him being warmer than her.

Klarion smiles, leaning forward again and Zatanna squeezes her eyes shut expecting pain to make its way to her body but she's surprised when Klarion whispers something, she has no idea what he said (She can tell it's a spell) but for some reason, Goosebumps scatter across her skin and she realizes that her clothes are dry now and she gives a sigh when heat dances around her, tickling her.

"Does that feel good?" Klarion smirks, leaning back but his hands are still fixed around her.

She looks at him, questionably before slowly getting up to sit infront of him. Klarion pulls his hands back, his legs crossed and a smirk plastered on his face.

Zatanna's knees are buckled beneath her and her mind is filled with questions.

She opens her mouth to ask a flood of them but her foot slips that's supporting her and falls onto him and but the witch boy doesn't fall down, instead he grips her arms and pulls her back.

Klarion tosses her an amused look. "Do I have to pull you back when you fall?" He inquires, smirking.

A crimson blush spreads across her cheeks as she lowers her head, feeling that his face is an inch away from hers.

_This cannot be real; this is just a pathetic nightmare. She mentally tells herself._

"So you think of me as a nightmare, huh?" Klarion frowns before acknowledging that fact that she's right. _He is a Lord of Chaos after all?_

She snaps her head at him, bug eyed. "Did you just read my mind?" She asks, the first sentence she speaks to him. In return Klarion rolls his eyes, getting up.

"No, I just made a guess." He says, sarcasm lacing his words as he dusts off his clothes causing drops of water to fall over Zatanna. "Of course, I read your mind." He scoffs before extending his hand for her to take.

The blue eyed girl blinks at him before getting up on her own, making a scowl grace his features.

"Did you just save me?" She questions, shocked. He rolls his eyes again and before Klarion can speak, familiar shouts rose in the atmosphere.

Klarion smiles at her and Zatanna's completely surprised when her heart flutters at the action.

"I've got to go get Teekl," He grins, taking a step back. "Catch you later or I'll catch you _first_," He laughs in that immature manner of his before creating a portal and walking inside it.

Zatanna's shocked, she really is and when her teammates reach her and ask her that if she's okay, she simply nods and says she feels great.

"But we saw you on the other side, how'd you get here?" Robin inquires, looking at her through the domino mask.

Zatanna doesn't answer. She's too busy thinking of one.

"I guess I got saved by _Chaos_," She mumbles, unsurely.

* * *

**A\N: First time written pairing here! I love Zee and Klarion, this pairing isn't that popular but I find them adorable. I guess everyone has their own tastes I guess? :D**

**The review button feels lonely. Can you make it feel happy? ^_^**


	2. Little Dove

**A\N: I should be updating Broken Souls right now but… *shrugs***

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice, though it would be purr-ety awesome if I did.

* * *

_Relax._

_Breath in, breath out._

_Meditate._

The magician tells herself as she sits on the bright green grass, greenery surrounding her. Zatanna's legs are crossed and her eyes are closed as she takes deep breaths. She's trying to relax herself, to get away from her teammates and tensions for a while.

She feels a shiver run down her spine when she remembers their mission last week. The pricking of the cold and icy water returns to her with the sound of cracking of ice. She squeezes her eyes tightly shut, trying her best to forget about it but she can't. And the worse thing about it, that she also remembers _Klarion._

She remembers his hands behind her back, his face so close to hers, his eyes; darker than night itself. His raven wet hair plastered to his pale forehead and the smirk dancing on his lips.

_God, she even remembers how he smelt…_

Zatanna's still thinking (because she is definitely pondering over that why he saved her) when she feels something wet drop on her nose.

She opens her sapphire blue eyes and she comes to the conclusion that it was a drop of water. She cocks her head up and she's surprised to see that dark clouds are massing in the sky, ready to pour down rain.

She hurriedly gets up on her feet and looks around as she bites her lip. She's in a forest; she came here to relax but the funny thing is she doesn't remember her way out.

The raven-haired girl is busy thinking about the pathway when a loud rustle fills the air, causing the magician to jump. A gust of wind follows suit and she has to push her skirt to her knees to stop it from flying away with the wind.

A clap of thunder fills the atmosphere making Zatanna's heart jump in her throat. _Anything, anything but thunder…_

The blue-eyed girl whimpers slightly as she begins to run as rain comes down, sprinkling on everything; making the leaves dance and the wind howl.

Lightning runs through the sky, flashing everything and thunder again follows suit. Zatanna jumps again as she feels herself powerless against it.

"_Mommy! Don't leave me Mommy!" _A child's voice rings in her head and she gives out a cry.

"_I love you, Mommy!"_ There's the voice again with another thunderous explosion.

Tears begin to brim in her eyes but she keeps on running, trying to find a place where she can be safe. Zatanna doesn't realize it but she's starting to cry as thunder rolls in the dark sky.

At last, she spots a small cave near the end of some trees and she literally springs inside it, trying to find shelter from the nightmarish weather.

Zatanna, however, doesn't land on the rocky ground and she's surprised that she's laying on something; or rather someone. She's trying to find an answer when she hears a familiar voice.

"Will you get off of me?!" She knows that voice really well.

Swiftly, she rolls of the body and on to the stony ground and her eyes narrow at the person whom she sees.

Klarion glares at her and she stares at him unbelievably, trying to think why all of a sudden butterflies attacked her stomach.

The witch boy doesn't take notice of her as he brings his hand up, balling it into a fist and Zatanna feels someone grip her throat before beginning to squeeze it. She gives out a cry when she's yanked up like a lifeless doll.

Klarion's jaw clenches. "Why are you here? Who sent you?" He demanded.

"Nobody sent me." Zatanna answered as she tried to struggle against the invisible force. "I just came here to meditate!"

Surprisingly, the Witch Boy believes her. He releases her and she falls to the ground, coughing and rubbing her neck. Zatanna cocks her head up, her eyes leaving Klarion and falling on an orange tabby cat who hisses at her.

She's about to cast a spell (which she and he knows wouldn't work) when a clap of thunder roars outside and she jumps up again before pulling her knees to her chest. Her eyes are squeezed shut and tears roll out of them.

Klarion blinks slowly, not actually absorbing the fact that she's crying. He tosses a confused look to Teekl who in response claws the air with her paws.

Klarion shakes his head with a small sigh. "We'll kill her later, Teekl." He says as he walks up to the weeping girl.

Teekl gives a growl before following her master.

The Lord of Chaos kneels down to Zatanna's level, whose body has suddenly frozen. Klarion doesn't look amused. "Why are you crying, Babymagic?" He asks her but she doesn't reply.

Another roar of thunder comes and cold wind dances in the cave with some rain. Klarion flinches slightly when the magician before her gives a scream.

Sighing, the immortal boy taps her shoulder. "It's only thunder. Stop acting like a baby," He laughs at her foolishness but Zatanna remains in her frozen state, hiccupping.

Klarion frowns before looking over Teekl who stares back at him with ruby red orbs. Biting his lower lip, he pushes himself a bit closer to the raven haired girl and Teekl immediately begins to hiss.

"Be quite, Teekl." Klarion growls. He whips his head to the magician before reaching for her.

He cups her face in his hands as he slowly tilts her head up and Teekl begins to 'meow' loudly. "Shut up! I'm doing nothing wrong!" Klarion replies with a slight blush over his face, clearly not enjoying what his familiar thinks he's going to do.

He cocks her head in such a way that their foreheads make contact and soon as it does, his eyes flare a bright yellow.

* * *

Standing in a forest with rain pouring down over his suit, Klarion can't help but wonder what memory Zatanna is playing in her mind. His ears perk up when he hears a small cry coming from somewhere. Without wasting a minute, he begins to walk towards it and he raises an eyebrow at the scene before him.

There's a young girl (maybe of the age six) kneeling over a woman with sunny blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The little girl's hands are on the woman's stomach as she's sobbing for the blonde woman for not to leave her.

The immortal boy walks up to them, trying to see what's going on. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder rolls from the sky making the black-haired girl's sob unclear.

"Don't leave me. Mommy!" She cries, whimpering.

The blonde woman turns to the brunette. "I'm alright, Zatanna. Stop crying, _Poco__Colomba_ **(1)**," The woman smiles at her.

Klarion cocks his head, looking over at Zatanna who sobs out in response. "The blood wouldn't go away!" She cries, pressing her small hands to her mother's stomach, trying to stop the rushing blood.

"It's alright, sweetie. I'll be fine," Her mother smiles, before coughing. "I need you Mommy! Daddy needs you!" Zatanna cries as lightning shoots through the sky and the thunder rustles.

The woman bites her lip, her eyelids slipping down slowly. "Take care, Poco Colomba." She smiles softly before slipping into a sleep from which she was never going to return.

"Mama!" Zatanna screams. "Mama! Open your eyes!" Klarion frowns when she began to push her mother. "Please don't go!" The little magician begs.

Klarion's frown deepens. He places a hand on her shoulder. "You're just thinking this, Babymagic. Get up." He grimances but the girl pays him no mind.

She just beats and sobs as thunder fills the atmosphere. "I said get up Babymagic!" Klarion shouts this time but Zatanna doesn't even look at him. "Are you deaf? Wake up!" He hisses, angrily.

"Hello... earth to Babymagic?" He says in that childish voice of his but still no response. An idea clicks his mind then. He kneels down to her level, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

He finally gets the heart to say it, "Zatanna..." Her name slips of his tongue softly. "_Polo Colomba_, wake up." He coos as he rubs her back.

The name seems to snap her back to reality, the young Zatanna tilts her head up. Her sapphire blue eyes meeting his onyx black ones.

And for a moment she feels her heart flutter and her stomach flip. "Klarion..." Her eyes widen. "What are yo—" He cuts her off as he cups her face again and tilts their foreheads that they meet and her cheeks turn red from the closeness.

"Time to go..." Klarion smirks and she closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing the darkness to engulf her.

* * *

Zatanna's eyes flutter open as she sits up from her bed. She slightly pants as her eyes dart across her room. She bits her bottom lip as she sees she's in Mount Justice, in her room and in her bed and she's safe.

"It was a dream," Zatanna mumbles before glancing at herself. She wears her navy blue nightgown that flows down to her ankles.

The magician looks around, her eyes searching for a witch boy and his cat but she finds nothing. A small blush appears on her face as she realizes what she was thinking. "Stupid," She muttered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

_Click..._

Her head whips to the window and she feels air suck out of her lungs.

Klarion's standing (or rather floating) in the air outside, holding Teekl and waving at her. With eyes wide as saucepans, she walks up to the window and opens it.

The Lord of Chaos doesn't enter the room, he simply stands there and smirks. "How're you feeling, Babymagic?" He inquires from her, petting Teekl who looks like is going to eat her alive.

"I'm fine," Zatanna answers, her eyes still wide. She glances at her clothes before looking at him and her face turns into an impressive shade of red.

Klarion's face flushes slightly and he _nearly _let's go of Teekl. "I used magic," He says bluntly and quickly. The blush on her face slightly fades as she gives out a sigh of relief.

They stand there in awkward silence, staring at each other when Zatanna spoke up, "Thanks..." She says, avoiding eyecontact.

A smile spreads across Klarion's face. "You're welcome," He chuckles before getting ready to leave.

However, he stops and looks at her, smirking. "See you around, _Polo Colomba_," He winks, teasingly before taking off.

If it was possible, Zatanna's cheeks flushed even more.

* * *

**A\N: Yay! These two are just TOO cute :3 I love Babymagic! Oh and Zatanna is an Italian like her father and the words I used were from Google translate, I'm sorry if their wrong :D**

*Polo**- **_Italian word meaning Little._

*Colomba**- **_Italian word meaning Dove._

**The review button's calling your name ^_^**


	3. My Happiness

**A\N: D'awwww you guys are shooo shweeeet! Here's a chapter fresh from the oven :3 So much love for Babymagic :D This one's a bit short but sugary and has the moment you've all been waiting for! *winks***

**Hex: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you liked it :D  
Guest: I'll tell you when it's up :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

11:00 PM

_An hour left for New Years… _

_An hour left for her to be with the one she had to stay for the next year…_

Zatanna sighs as she walks around in the Hall of Justice, sadly. Her eyes are dull and she feels herself not enjoying the New Years coming. She's sad and depressed. If someone would ask her if she's feeling alright, she'd just force a pretty smile before giggling that she was great.

Though, on the inside… she feels_ broken_. She misses her Dad, her Father, and her joy. This was the second year she was celebrating New Years without him. She had gotten used to seeing him as Doctor Fate but sometimes she'd dream of him; Zatara telling her to find her _happiness._

_She doesn't understand. How can she find her happiness if her family is away from her? _

Another sigh escapes her lips as she walks ahead, her sapphire blue eyes peek from the corner of her eye at Batgirl and Robin who are busy laughing, enjoying each other's presence.

Her heart ties itself in a knot at the face of the boy wonder that doesn't even notice her but she doesn't mind. Because he's been doing that since Batgirl had joined The Team.

She spots Wally and Artemis bickering with each other but she knows that when the New Years' bell would ring, their lips would seal each others.

Megan and Conner haven't even waited, they're already gone somewhere (and she doesn't want to know where) and are busy _understanding _each other.

Zatanna flips her raven hair, blowing air from the corner of her mouth (she really doesn't want to see Kaldur and Raquel) as she takes the stairs and jogs up to the building's roof terrace.

Stars twinkle in the dark sky, their reflection clear making her ocean eyes sparkle. _Twinkle, twinkle little star…_

The magician gives a laugh at the nursery poem as she cocks her down, only to see reporters and other _media_ people standing infront of the Hall of Justice, her presence unknown to them all. They're all waiting for the clock to strike twelve and the fireworks and colorful balloons fill the sky.

But she doesn't want the sky to be filled with them. She wants to see stars in the navy blue sky as she knows that the beauty of a clear and star filled sky is far more wonderful than the neon balloons and fireworks that'll dance around it.

_Find your happiness, _Zatara's voice echoes in her head and she frowns.

Zatanna is busy; her mind is flooding with thoughts when a dark figure steps behind her. And of course, she doesn't notice, she thinking isn't she?

"Hello Babymagic,"

The fifteen year old girl yelps as she whirls around, her blue eyes meeting onyx black eyes. Zatanna places a hand on her chest, glaring at the Witch Boy whose busy smiling from ear to ear.

"Don't scare me like that," She growls at him.

In response, Klarion smirks at her as he pets Teekl, a cat whose tail is swishing from side to side, just waiting for her master to order and kill Zatanna.

Teekl doesn't like her. She doesn't find it appealing when Klarion begins to randomly talk about her… She hates it when he says how beautiful she is, how bright her eyes are and he feels strange feelings when with her. She also despises it when Klarion sometimes comes to Zatanna, making sure she isn't troubled and to the orange tabby's surprise; Zatanna always accepts his help without hesitation.

They're all standing on The Hall of Justice's terrace, having a glaring contest. The night is young and the stars are twinkling and Teekle is fuming but the witch boy and the magician don't seem to mind. They're just talking about random things with some snappy comments involved.

"Why are you here?" Zatanna finally asks, not wanting anyone to see him. Klarion tosses her a smirk as he scratches Teekl's chin causing the feline to purr.

"I was bored so I thought maybe visiting you would take the boredom away," He replies before looking down and raising an eyebrow. "What are all theses decorations for?" He inquires from her.

Zatanna gives a skeptical look. "You mean you don't know it's New Years?"

Shrugging, Klarion answers, "No, I didn't know it until now." He scowls looking down again, his eyes focusing on the small couples who're standing, giggling and laughing.

He whips his head at her and he can't believe he's asking, "Shouldn't you be with Bird Boy?"

In return, she quirks an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?" Zatanna gives a smug smile as she folds her arms over her chest.

Klarion mentally curses himself for asking that. Truth be told, he doesn't even know why he even asked. "No reason," Comes the reply in his childish voice.

Zatanna smiles at him before looking up at the sky. Klarion follows her movement, cocking his head up. The two are rewarded by the sight of stars, who smile down at them.

"Say Klarion," The magician begins, her eyes locked on the sky. "What?" Klarion replies, not taking his eyes off the beautiful view.

A pleasant gust of wind blows making the night even lovelier. Zatanna tears her eyes away from the sky to look at the immortal boy and for some reason; she feels butterflies flutter in her stomach.

_He's evil, he's bad… stop thinking like that, _the magician mentally tells herself.

Klarion whips his head at her, unamused. "Think like_ what_?" He smirks and Zatanna's cheeks flush pink.

_She'd forgotten that the idiot could read her mind…_

"Nothing," She spats out, avoiding eye contact with him. She clears her throat before asking, "So, don't you have to be with _someone_?" She's trying to sound nonchalant but the _stupid butterflies in her stomach_ don't let her.

The Lord of Chaos snorts, "I do not have time for being with mortal fools," He says and her eyes narrow into a glare.

Klarion pets Teekl earning a meow. "And any way, I have Teekl." He adds and the cat smiles.

Zatanna stares at him, biting her lip as her heart beats against its ribcage and she has a feeling, a very pleasant and warm feeling she can't help but feel form in her chest.

"Klarion?"

"Hmm… Poco Colomba,"

She's going to do _something_ she thinks she might regret when a loud 'Tick' fills the atmosphere and the crowd down the building as well as her teammates chorus _'Happy New Year!' _together.

With that, Klarion feels two hands tug the collars of his blazer, whirling him around and before he knows it a soft pair of pink lips is on his mouth, surprising him.

His eyes widen as his muscles freeze for a second or two. Teekl who's in his arms hisses as she sharpens her claws, ready to attack Zatanna but the feline is more than shocked when Klarion throws her aside before wrapping his arms around the magician's waist, deepening the kiss.

Teekl growls but stays in her place as she mentally scolds her master for his actions.

Zatanna pulls back, her cheeks flaring but she's still smiling as Klarion looks at her with eyes wide as sauce pans and she can't help but find the blush spread across his pale face adorable.

"Why? How? What? I thought you hated me, then wh—" Klarion's stuttering (he can't freaking believe he's stuttering) and rambling but Zatanna cuts him off with another kiss.

"I hated you but…" She mumbles against his lips.

She pulls back again only to find him smiling as well.

"I just found my _happiness_," She smirks at him as fireworks and balloons are released in the sky.

Klarion grins at her, before pecking her softly on her glossy pink lips. "Happy New Year, _Babyma—Zatanna_."

The magician laughs as she snuggles into the crook of his neck. "Happy New Year to you too, Klarion." She looks back at him again, smiling.

Sparkling blue eyes meeting dark onyx ones.

"You can call me, _Zee._" And the Witch Boy pulls her into his embrace more tightly.

* * *

**A\N: Aw, I feel like I'm gonna die cause of the adorableness of the chapter! XD I hope you guys liked it too! Like I've said before, everyone has their own tastes and opinions and I just love Babymagic but there are so few of them. :'(  
No worries! I'm here to increase it ;)**

**The review button wants to give you a hug! ^_^**


	4. Ruining a moment

**A\N: I read the amazing reviews I got for the last chapter so a warm hug to all those terrific people who made my day by simply giving me feedback! I never thought this pairing will be appreciated but I guess I was wrong but I'm happy about it c:**

* * *

Her chin rests in her hands as she stares in thin space. Getting quite bored, Zatanna throws herself back on her bed, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. She huffs slightly as she swings her slender legs, her sapphire orbs staring at the yellow ceiling of her room.

The pretty magician is bored.

All of a sudden, she feels something warm touching her feet and she panics when the warm being starts to travel up her leg. She instantly reacts by kicking her legs up in the air. Whatever was crawling at her leg was thrown up in the air before hitting the side wall and falling down to the carpeted floor.

Zatanna cocks her head up, peering down at the floor. "Teekl?" She quirks an eyebrow.

Said cat jumps back on her feet and hisses at the magician who looks more than puzzled to see the feline.

A childish voice echoes in her ears "Hello Babymagic,"

Rolling her blue orbs, Zatanna cracks a grin and tilts her head aside to see a three piece suited boy, "Hello Klarion." She grins at him.

Klarion smirks as he crosses his legs and places his hands on his knees. "What're you up to?" He inquires from her.

Zatanna sighs as she lies back on the comfy bed. "Bored…" She simply states.

"Bored?" The immortal boy repeats, unamused.

The brunette looks up at him and Klarion feels his cheeks grow warm by seeing how her midnight black locks rests on her forehead, framing her beautiful face as her ocean blue eyes stare at him.

He doesn't even know that she's calling to him. But, he snaps out from his trance when she waves her hand infront of his face. "You there, witch boy?" Zatanna asks.

The Lord of Chaos shakes his head before glaring at her. "Yes, I am." He answers.

"Good," Zatanna says as sits up. She turns to him, "Make me _laugh_." She says as he lifts an eyebrow.

"Make you laugh?" Klarion repeats her words again, confused. Zatanna looks at him as if he's stupid. "Yeah, now start trying." The raven haired girl states as she embraces herself for a chuckle.

Klarion shrugs as he parts his lips for a laughing spell when she interrupts him. "Don't use _magic_." Zatanna warns, eyes narrowing into a glare.

Wanting to retort, Klarion stops himself, thinking how hard it can be to make a girl laugh. He remembers the odd stories mortals tell to cause laughter. What were they called? _Jokes?_

He remembers a few. "Alright…"

Klarion clears his throat before saying, "Once upon a time there was a dog named _Joke_. He was crossing a street when he was run over by a car and the Joke was _finished_." His lips stretch into a grin by the satisfactory 'joke' as he cocks his head at Zatanna who looks at him with eyes as wide as saucepans.

"That was a joke?" Zatanna asks, her eyes still wide.

He nods.

Zatanna shakes her head, "That was just stupid." She sighs making the Witch Boy frown.

"What do you want me to do then?" Klarion growls. "Jump around like a monkey without a shirt on?" He spats, sarcasm lacing his words.

Zatanna smirks at him, "Maybe," She grins slightly.

Klarion glares at her and in response she just smiles innocently before dropping back on the bed. "I am bored…" She whines.

The Lord of Chaos sighs as he leans against the wooden head of the bed, eyes closed when he feels two hands shake his arm. "Make me laugh," Zatanna pouts slightly, shaking him.

He pulls his arm away, a scowl framing his face. "What do you want me to do?" He grimaces, beginning to dislike her immatureness.

Zatanna looks at him, her bright blue eyes meeting his onyx black ones. "Make me laugh," She repeats her request to get out from boredom.

Klarion wants to face palm but he decides against it when an idea clicks his mind. A mischievous smirk lits up his face as he looks at her, "I can do anything to make you laugh, correct?" He inquires from her.

The brunette nods before her brows furrowed in worry by the smirk plastered on his face.

The fifteen year old magician was more than surprised when the immortal boy pounced on her, pulling her down on the soft mattress of her bed. Zatanna looks up and she can't help but feel her blood rush up to her ears as Klarion's face is centimeters away from hers.

She tries to knock him off but his hands and knees had pinned her arms and legs firmly down on the mattress, respectively.

Klarion mentally chuckles at her flushed face. "Now," He grins. "Let's make you laugh." He gives his immature cackle before bringing his hands to the sides of her stomach and before Zatanna knows it, she's laughing hysterically as he tickles her.

"St-stop!" She laughs as he continues to tickle her. "P-please! Stop!" Her voice rises as she keeps on laughing like a madman.

"I thought you _wanted_ to laugh, Zee." Klarion's grin grows wide when he sees a faint blush dust across her cheeks at the mention of her _nickname_.

He leans down, nuzzling his nose into her creamy neck making her laugh even louder. _Her girly giggles and laugh makes him feel warm and cozy…_

Zatanna reacts as she wraps her arms around him, giggles still dancing on her lips. Klarion pushes himself up and tosses her a smile which causes butterflies to attack her stomach. They simply stare at each other, eyes locked as silence roams around the room with Teekl sitting in the corner of the room, trying her best _not to_ attack Zatanna.

Slowly, the immortal boy begins to close the distance between them as he leans close to her, so close that the magician can feel his hot breath tickling her lips.

Zatanna slips her eyes shut, lips already puckering up when a _knock_ at the door interrupts their _moment_.

Simultaneously, their heads whip at the door as the knocks began to grow louder. Zatanna offers an apologetic smile to Klarion who frowns but pushes himself off of her nonetheless.

Hopping on to her bare feet, Zatanna calls out, "I'm coming!" She says and the knocking ceases.

She turns her head to Klarion and finds him standing with Teekl in his arms. "Sorry," She whispers to him and the magician smiles when he says that it's alright.

"See you later," Klarion smiles at her, summoning a portal. Zatanna feels her stomach drop as a frown graces her features that she might not see him for weeks.

"Bye," She says, sadly. The witch boy gives a nod as he steps into the portal, disappearing from her room.

Though, Zatanna can swear that she saw Teekl stuck her tongue out at her.

Ignoring that cat's actions, the blue-eyed girl leaps at the door when the knocking starts again. Adjusting her hair, she opens the metallic door as she fakes a yawn.

Zatanna lifts an eyebrow to find the whole Team including Wolf standing at her door. "What is it guys?" She inquires, trying not to sound snappy.

Megan is the first one to reply, "We heard you laughing!" The Martian girl blurts out.

"And me laughing is bad how?" Zatanna asks, hands twitching to slam the door shut. "And anyway," She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I thought the walls were sound proof." She adds with a frown.

The black haired beauty isn't surprised when all heads snap at Conner, who rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly. "I heard you were laughing and we…" The kryptonian doesn't complete his sentence.

"We thought you were in trouble." Robin completes his sentence.

Zatanna smiles at their care for her. "I am completely fine," She chuckles as she takes a step back.

"Are you sure?" Artemis asks, arching a blonde eyebrow.

The reply surprises them all. "I feel chaotic," Zatanna answers with a smirk, mischief twinkling in her eyes as the door slams shut.

A heavy sigh escapes the blue-eyed girl's lips as she leans against the metallic door, running a hand through her raven locks. Zatanna mumbles some retorts.

"You guys just had to ruin the moment." The Mistress of Magic mutters under her breath.

* * *

**A\N: Liked it? Have any ideas you think I should try? Leave a review and I'll get back to you! As the saying goes;**

**Read, _Review_ and Enjoy! Or was it Read, _Enjoy_ and Review? Anywho! the purr-ety little review button is calling your name ****❤ !**


End file.
